While You Were Sleeping
by Neko Kuroban
Summary: One of the others should have gone to do this. Tidus/Rikku.


**While You Were Sleeping**

**A_ Final Fantasy X _Fanfiction**

**Neko Kuroban **

* * *

The girl froze in the doorway.

He was asleep.

His wiry frame - naked except for a pair of plaid shorts - was curled loosely upon the thin mattress, blankets and sheets tangled around his long limbs. His eyes were shut, lashes resting gently upon his cheeks. His champagne-colored hair framed his face in a sad state of disarray.

Her hand had flown automatically to her mouth. She lowered it, chiding herself. _Honestly, Rikku, _she thought. _What did you expect?_

She could see her reflection in the mirror across the room - or, rather, she couldn't. The bright light from the hallway struck her from behind, making her appear to be nothing more than a slender form silhouetted against harsh white light. She stepped further into the dim room, kicking the heavy door half-closed, and her reflection took shape: a blonde teenage girl, slightly scrawny, curves still slight, clad in lace-trimmed green pajama shorts and a white cotton tank top.

The rooms the inn provided were cramped, barely the size of her cabin on the ship she had shared with her brother until recently. This particular one was dominated by the large bed and a low bureau, the floor lined with a sea of dark carpet. It was early morning, but there was no evidence of it; the heavy curtains had been shut firmly to prevent light from entering the room. There were clothes strewn across the room - his clothes. She picked her way around them with unusual care.

Strange for such a usually determined girl - determined to the point of recklessness.

She tried to walk across the room silently, trying to keep her steps light and gentle - only to stumble and have her hip strike the the corner of the nightstand. She bit her lip to hold back the curse she longed to give voice to and perched on the edge of the large bed, rubbing her sore hip with an irritated scowl.

* * *

_"Hey, I helped out, didn't I?"_

* * *

Her annoyance faded away when she stole a glance over at him, her pretty features smoothing as she watched him doze. She had never seen him look so serene. He was always in motion, perpetual energy and flamboyance. She unconsciously shifted position so that she was stretched out beside him, reducing the distance between them. She didn't want to wake him - although Lulu _had _instructed her to do so.

Not when he looked so peaceful.

But, damn, she really wanted to catch a glimpse of those beautiful, oceanic eyes.

* * *

_"Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"_

* * *

Did she love him?

She certainly _liked_ him. He was always there for her, and what was more: he believed in her in a way no one else - not her family, not the other guardians - ever had. She had not known him long, but she felt as if she had.

She had never before been infatuated with anyone, but she...drowned in him. She had been enchanted that first night when they sat together on the deck, no light but for the stars shining brilliantly above them. Some nights the sky above the ocean twinkled coldly from an aloof distance, but that night the heavens had been intense and personal. His eyes, proud and defiant, had reminded her of them. She had never expected to see him again, and, when she remembered it now, it seemed like such a beautiful dream.

* * *

_"What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"_

* * *

Without warning, he shifted in his sleep, and she drew in a sharp breath. Was he waking?

_Oh. Ohohoh. He's going to think I'm so, so, so weird if he sees me. Don't wake up, don't wake up...._

Her thoughts derailed as his muscles clenched as if in a sudden nightmare, his chiseled features contorting. Her heart twisted. Hardly aware of what she was doing, she reached out with her hand and stroked her fingers through his hair, marveling at the texture. He relaxed visibly, and she smiled. She moved her hand down. Her index finger followed the curves of his face, gently tracing his chin. She was barely touching him, but she could feel his warmth.

* * *

_"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person--an illusion, nothing else."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Well, have fun!"_

_"What, you're not going either, Rikku?"_

_"I keep my memories inside."_

_"What?"_

_"Memories are nice, but, in the end, that's all they are."  
_

**_

* * *

_**

Her thumb paused over his lips as she hesitated for just a moment, before tracing over them. They were soft and warm; his mouth looked as if it were carved from the finest porcelain. Without thinking, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his in a feather-light kiss. Her unbound hair spilt over the sheets, and she pulled away suddenly, frozen but her thoughts chaotic in her rarely tranquil mind.

Idiot. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I...

He shifted in his sleep. "Yuna..." He whispered softly.

Reverently.

**_

* * *

_**

_"Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?"_

_"Hmmm. Jealous?"_

_"What? No way!" _

_She had never expected that her words, spoken in jest, would ever ring true._

_

* * *

_

Tears welled in her eyes, and she blinked them away furiously. One escaped, leaving a damp trail down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously.

_Might as well do what I came here to do. _

Climbing from the bed, she stood and crossed the floor to stand before the curtains. With one fluid gesture, she threw them open. Sunlight flooded the room, softening the corners and sharp lines of the architecture.

She returned to where he lay. "Tidus!" She grabbed hold of his shoulder, shaking him gently but firmly. "Wake up!"

A low moan escaped his lips. "Nnn..." His eyes opened slowly. "Wha--? Rikku?"

"Lulu sent me to wake you up," she explained.

He gazed at her, and she shifted uncomfortably, feeling his gaze upon her mussed blonde hair and tear-stained face. "Is something wrong?"

Yeah. "Nah. I'm just sleepy." She faked a yawn and stretched. Her tank top rose, baring her flat stomach and navel. "I'm gonna go see if I can get some cocoa off Rin. Want some?"

"Sure." He flashed her a slow, sleepy smile. His ocean-blue eyes were gentle. "You sure you're all right?" He climbed from bed and bent to grab the nearest article of clothing - a shirt.

"Yeah." She swallowed. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

She closed the door behind her when she left. Once she was in the privacy of the hallway, she drew in a ragged gasp, both fists going to cover her mouth.

Hot tears pricked at her eyes, but she did not let them fall.


End file.
